


All for You.

by JenCollins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, Soft Draco, Soft Harry, all for the joy, all over the place fluff, joy, love in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Draco and Harry work hard for the birthday.





	All for You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@WordsAblaze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40WordsAblaze).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @WordsAblaze ! This is all for you! sorry for being such a shitty friend but I hope that this will make you smile at least a bit as your birthday present!

\- Harry, remind me again, why are we doing this? - Draco asked while holding up bright purple balloon.

\- Because she will like it! It’s her day. And I know that you love her too! - Harry put up what felt like hundreds balloon already, extending his arm for Draco to hand him the next one.

\- Why can’t we just use magic to charm all this in places? - Draco huff, trying to get the weird pump to work and get helium inside the balloon.

\- Because this will show more effect! How many times do I need to explain this to you, huh? - Harry turned to look at Draco, chuckling at his expression of watching how helium filled the balloon.

\- Okay, okay. But that cake we baked look really goofy. It isn’t even standing straight! She will hate it! - Draco huff, handing Harry the last balloon.

\- Nah, she will love it just more because she will see that we made it ourselves, without magic. - Harry smiled while putting the last balloon in place.

\- Well, I trust you because you sure know better than me about how muggles do this but still, are you sure? - Draco looked around the room, all in purple and silvery gold, fresh flowers scatter around in vases filling the room with pleasant scent of freshness.

\- Yes, you know her just as well as I do. - Harry smiled before pulling Draco in a hug and pecking his lips.

\- If not better. - Draco couldn’t help but smirk, lingering the light peck on Harry’s lips before breaking away and looking around again, checking for any flaws.

\- It all is perfect, you did a great job, she will love it. I am sure. - Harry murmured in Draco’s ear when the they heard the door open and someone lightly step in.

\- I’m home! - The girl called from the hallway.

Harry nudged Draco in the ribs, turning excited to the entrance of the room, taking a cake in his hands, big smile plaster on his lips.

Draco took a small cone like thing that was called confeti or something like that what muggles seem to love, ready to pull the string when she will step in the room.

And just seconds latter the girl finally stepped in the room.

\- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! - Harry and Draco screamed at the same time, Draco pulling the string and setting millions small colorful papers scatter around the room over them all.

And it was all worth the trouble just to see the girl smile and her eyes shine in happiness.

They knew that they were ready to do anything just to make her happy.


End file.
